FedWars Hierarchy
=Fedwars Hierarchy= Fedwars, pronounced "G-Fed" is in fact ran as a monarchy of sorts. With the almighty God known as LAL being at the top, and you being at the bottom. However, there are others, so here is a brief explanation of who is who in Fedwars... The Devil, Mike ParKONY Mike Park. Better known by his screen name "banned" is the anti-God of Fedwars. He has been banned numerous times (2, to be exact) and is often seen as the "Dark-Side". Park is also the most controversial man in all of Fedwars, although he is probably doing it "for the lulz". High King CWOowner CWOowner (more like, abagdfbbsfuafkbf, amirite?) is the High-King of Fedwars, and is only second to LAL himself. As the owner of the site's biggest e-fed, he arugably has more influence than LAL. But not enough to stop me from writing this crap. Shadow King Hides-His-Loot Similarly to the British government, the opposition not in power are called "Shadow Ministers", as a result, Hides-His-Loot, owner of KAPOW, is the Shadow King of Fedwars. He is also a complete failure and a walking example of how not to do e-fedding. For more info on HHL, click here. Royal Jester Wowfood Wowfood is the joke of Fedwars. All he does is sing and make lines Seth McFarlane could write better. Thus he is Jester to God LAL, High King CWO, and Shadow King HHL. Wowfood is also a brony, and knows everything about computers so he can slit your e-throat in your sleep. Baron Baron Vendredi The Baron of Fedwars, Baron Vendredi is a pretty cool guy. Although some believe he is conspiring with terrorist leader MoonChild (see below). Royal Dukes of Fedwars Ruth90 - Ruth90 is duke of house Friendship is Magic, which is currently the 3rd biggest fed in Fedwars. She is also the only woman to hold power in Fedwars. U mad, feminists? Tankman64 - Now a major duke after his lands took over Hendrix's. He is now part of houses PGW and ICW. He is favourite to become the new Shadow or High King. Although he does seem to have a life, which is hindering him. Hendrix - Once duke of the PGW lands. He is now Duke Junior now that Tankman has pwnt him. Hendrix was also the only black man in Fedwars with power. U mad, Obama? The Fedwars Army Col. Outer Limits - The Colonel Gaddafi of Fedwars. He may disagree with you 99.9% of the time, but you still like him, up until the point everyone else starts hating him instead. Col. Elijah Archer - Controller of the plains known as FedHype. Does I mention GOW right? Captain Craig Minter - Some guy who does stuff in ICW. Boring guy. Their Enemies Terrorist Leader MoonChild - Some poor person who went "Californi" way while searching for gold. However he found nothing and couldn't afford $10 for VIP. As a result, MoonChild has become a major terrorist and troll in Fedwars, terrorising those who are in the hierarchy. New Edge Wrestling/Pugh Championship Wrestling/Underground Championship Wrestling/Bla Bla Wrestling - Some e-fed that believes they are "kewl" by making a shop and sponsorships which are done worse than LAL's coding. Also see the Fedwars/NEW war of '11. McMattio the Messiah - Seen as the Messiah of e-fedding, his creation; WrestlerU, will one day be legend. For the time being though he is just some kid who everyone hates for no reason. Think Butters from South Park. DISREGARD EVERYTHING YOU'VE JUST READ. ALL IS RITTER AND RITTER IS ALL. HE DOES NOT FORGET. HE DOES NOT FORGIVE. EXPECT HIM.